


Twilight Breaths

by tsukki_23



Category: ore monogatari
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, good shit, hella man smut, nice, right here, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukki_23/pseuds/tsukki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im trash for suna sue me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> purely for self indulgence. 0% plot. exactly what it says on the box

His breath ghosted the shell of your ear, followed by kisses falling down  
your spine like scattering flower petals. The moon's light shone through the  
parted curtains on his window, casting a halo like glow on his soft hair.

His slim fingers danced on your navel, slowly pushing past the elastic of your  
underwear. He breathed out again, his tongue now leaching down your ear. A  
delicious shudder coursed through you again, your thighs clenching tightly.

"Sunakawa-kun..." You breathed out quietly, feeling his hand slide past your  
lips into your wetness, the soft pad of his finger starting to rub at your clit gently. His hardness was stiff against your bottom, his other hand moving up your shirt and pinching your nipple between two skilled fingers, rolling the sensitive flesh gingerly.

You let out another mewl, reaching behind you to stroke him through the cloth  
of his pajama pants. His breath caught. His hand slid out from your shirt, or  
rather his shirt that you were wearing. His hand, newly freed worked in tandem  
with his other hand in pulling your underwear down your legs, to your knees.

"I'm so hard because of you." He replied softly, as if to punctuate his statement  
he ground his clothed erection into your ass, then ceasing his motions and pulling down his  
pants and underwear.

"Part your thighs," He whisper ordered, and you complied as told.  
Taking his shaft, he slid it against your wetness at an achingly slow pace,  
back and forth, coating his length in your wetness. You gasped, the heat  
of your arousal burning between your thighs.

Deeming himself sufficiently coated, Sunakawa placed his erection against your left thigh,  
gently closing your right one on top of it as he spooned you. He began to slide  
his hardness between your thighs, one arm sliding under your shoulders and holding you  
closely to his chest while the other reached over and began to rub your clit again  
to the time of his thrusts. Slow, but growing in a calculated pace he pumped his hips.

His breathing fell out of rhythm, the ministrations of his finger rubbing at a faster pace.  
A familiar fire sparked in the bottom of your feet, licking its way up your legs and welling up  
in your stomach, your breathing coming out in short little puffs.

"Being so close to you like this..." Sunakawa's soft voice filled your ears, a particularly wonderful  
jolt of euphoric electricity jolting though you, making you tighten and clamp your thighs around  
him. He let out a guttural groan at the shift in tightness, pushing his head against your neck  
before recomposing himself again. "It's wonderful..your thighs are so soft, and you're  
so wet...It-" A particularly delicious wave of euphoric pleasure washed over Suna again, making his voice taper off with a high pitched crack. His thrusts soon lost their rhythm, growing erratic quickly. His finger vigorously rubbed at your sensitive bud, the heat now coursing along your body as if it were electricity traveling through power lines.

He chest heaved against your back, he began to rut himself against your thighs, hard. Gentle  
slapping of skin could be heard under the blanket, which was trapping way too much heat.  
Sunakawa grew silent again, his hard and labored breathing against your neck mingled with your  
own, the bed creaking softly at the harshness of his actions.

"I'm coming." Suna cut in between breathes, his finger tugging at your clit harshly, the warm feeling  
pooling in your stomach threatening to spill over _very_ soon.

You mewled loudly, the heat pooling over and completely washing over you in a tidal wave of orgasm,  
your eyes lolling back into their sockets, your hips rocking gently against his finger.

Thighs constricted against Sunakawa's member, pulling him to his release as you lolled in the waves of yours.

Warm liquid coated over your thighs, Suna's orgasmic moan keening out and being muffled by your  
now moist neck.

A few moments passed to collect himself, growing limp between your warm and soft thighs.  
He pulled his head up, craning his neck to kiss the corner of your lips before you in turn,  
shifted to face him fully and connect lips.

He pulled away shortly, his breaths slow and short. He removed his length and pulled his underwear  
back up. Kissing your forehead as he clambered over you to go and get a wash rag.  
He opened the door to his bedroom, looked to you and gave a soft smile and said,  
"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> i luv him set me on fire


End file.
